


[Podfic] Soft Meadows by Togina

by Venbeth



Category: Justified
Genre: 1980s, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: Author's summary:Raylan goes to his mama, asking about flowers. Asking how to give his heart away.Length: 05:33
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Soft Meadows by Togina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [toli-a (togina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a). Log in to view. 



> I decided to give podfic a try since I listen to so much of it and Togina was kind enough to allow me to record her story Soft Meadows for my first try! I hope you enjoy!  
> If there are any issues please let me know and I'll try to fix them - this is my first time posting non text to ao3

  
_cover art by[Venbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth)_

**Text:** [Soft Meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196583)

 **Author:** [Togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a)

 **Reader:** [Venbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth)

 **Length:** 05:33

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ygjyei53an1ysuy/Soft+meadows+by+Togina+read+by+Ven.mp3/file) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Listen:** [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-605438661/podfic-soft-meadows-by-togina)


End file.
